


Three Wolf Drabbles

by Tallihensia



Category: Smallville
Genre: Drabble Collection, F/M, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-10-08
Updated: 2009-10-08
Packaged: 2017-11-01 14:38:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/357939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tallihensia/pseuds/Tallihensia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Three "Wolf" Drabbles. One gen, one Kyla/Clark, and one Clark/Lex.  None of the character deaths are Lex or Clark.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Three Wolf Drabbles

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** Only mine in my dreams. ^^ This story was written for free entertainment purposes only and may not be reproduced for profit or altered without permission.
> 
>  **Warnings:** none
> 
>  **Spoilers:** none
> 
>  **Notes:** Three drabbles for [SV100](http://sv100.livejournal.com/)  
> Cross-posted to [my livejournal](http://tallihensia.livejournal.com/316030.html).

# Satisfaction

Pairing(s): Kyla/Clark  
Rating: PG  
Warnings/Spoilers: character death, S2ep10-"Skinwalker"  


* * *

Running swift: rocks beneath her feet, moonlight above. The great trust was threatened, and she would protect it. The intruders would learn. Blood beneath her teeth, flowing red. Satisfaction.

Naman is here, the one prophesied. After all this time, he is finally here; and she his chosen one. The day after she committed to the change, he claimed her. Satisfaction.

Redness over her fur; pain in her heart. She had tried to protect him, her trust, her love. But instead she was dying. His arms were around her as he cried. Death approached, yet she was Naman's mate still. Satisfaction.

* * *

  


  


* * *

# The Way of the Wolf

Pairing(s): none  
Rating: PG  
Warnings/Spoilers: character death  


* * *

It was the way of the wolf to fight for dominance. A strong leader had to be willing to do anything to climb to the top, to claim what was his. Maybe a corporation wasn’t quite the same thing as a pack, but in the end, the principle was the same.

He had labored for years to ensure that when the time came that his son would not only be strong enough to bring him down but also strong enough to protect what was theirs. He succeeded.

As Lionel died, his lips curved up in a smile. “Good job, son.”

* * *

  


  


* * *

# Green-Eyed Wolf

>  
Pairing(s): Clark/Lex  
Rating: G  
Warnings/Spoilers: none, AU  


* * *

As the black-furred wolf walked silently through the hallway, Lex stepped back, eyes wide. The wolf’s attention was caught and it bounded forward, howling as it did so.

Lex back-pedaled frantically. The wolf whined softly, stopping its advance, a paw in the air. One ear cocked down, the very picture of despair.

When the young wolf didn’t move any closer, Lex relaxed slightly, studying it. He noted the rich green eyes; wolves had yellow eyes. Lex stepped forward. “Clark?”

The wolf danced around Lex, yipping happily.

Lex sighed. “What color was the kryptonite?” he asked as he petted the wolf.

* * *

  
( _note - yes, I know in rare cases wolves can have green eyes... but mostly they're yellow_ )  
( _note 2 - in the original comics, red kryptonite did random things to Superman, and yes, sometimes turned him into things or animals. It may not be 'red' in the Smallville universe... but whose to say something else can't do it? ;p_ )  


* * *

  


* * *


End file.
